Entre Paréntesis
by Caprisse Allen
Summary: La sombra de la guerra acecha, y en su espera un oasis de felicidad asalta a La Madriguera. Luna Lovegood le muestra a Harry Potter que la magia también recide tanto en una sonrisa, como en otras cosas.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de J.K.Rowling. Y en fin, nada de demandas por que esto lo hago por amor al arte y cariño a mi amiga.

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!

¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!

¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Beita!!

¡Que los cumplas feliz!

Dedicado a la mejor amiga que en el universo y en las cajas de Chocapic podría encontrar ¡Beita Marina¡Espero que pases un muy lindo cumpleaños!

* * *

**Entre Paréntesis: Una historia de amor y guerra**

**Encadenado a una guerra**

Está despierto, sin embargo permanece en la cama, pretendiendo que duerme. Como ha hecho todas esas calurosas vacaciones. Han sido calurosas, sí, pero no tanto como las del 95, o las del 96, el ya pasado año. Sin embargo, estas vacaciones han sido un bullir de pensamientos, y en eso, si que ha superado cualquier etapa de su vida. A tener problemas que dan vueltas en su cabeza, abombándola, estrujando sus sesos, mortificando sus esperanzas.

Curiosamente, cuando despertó, descubrió la cadena de oro enroscada en sus muñecas, atándolo a aquello que quiere rehuir, mas no puede, por que es su misión. El peso del pequeño relicario dobla sus fuerzas y el no sabe si podrá resistir. Se ha quedado así, con las manos encadenadas en esa metáfora cruel, pero que le hace volver a la realidad, que le recuerda que el dolor es sinónimo de estar vivo.

Ese mes ha permanecido despierto. Si ha dormido, ha sido en una etapa leve, que sólo le proporciona fuerzas al cuerpo, mas no a la mente. Su cabeza bulle millones de formas, soluciones, problemas, encrucijadas, que se enredan unas con otras. Hay veces en que Harry se pregunta si ha estado despierto o dormido. Mira su lechuza. Hedwig luce un aspecto deplorable. Al parecer ella ha hecho un voto de compañerismo y se ha rehusado a dormir, para acompañar a su dueño en el crucifijo.

Ron y Hermione se han permitido enviarle un par de cartas. Sabe perfectamente que deben haber tenido un montón de problemas con la Orden para conseguir enviarle correspondencia. Aun que también sabe que probablemente las cosas en la Orden del Fénix estén mal: ha sido desprovista de su cabeza. La muerte del Albus Dumbledore ha tambaleado todo el mundo de la magia que él conocía, por que a pesar de aislarse en la casa de sus tíos, ha logrado hacerse con noticias de ese mundo extraño al que pertenece. Sin embargo los periódicos muggles no hablan del grupo secreto que presidía el ex director. El funcionamiento de la Orden del Fénix que él conocía le es desconocido ahora y teme por el rumbo que tomen las cosas. Sólo espera que, como indica su nombre, renazca de las cenizas.

Por primera vez no se desespera al no tener información certera. Las cartas de sus amigos no dicen gran cosa, solo comentarios a grandes rasgos, anécdotas cotidianas, preguntas que no desea responder. No le han animado en una mínima parte, ni han logrado sacarlo de su estado de letargo, pero al menos le recuerdan que no está sólo. En cierta medida la carta de Luna le ha causado gracia, pero entonces piensa que no es capaz ni de reír.

Y Ginny. De ella no ha sabido nada. Y lo que le sorprende es que, además de comprenderlo y aceptarlo, no le afecta. Es como si realmente no se tratara de él. Ni se tratara de ella. Es como si todo el dolor y opresión de debiera sentir, en realidad lo sufriera otro, a su lado. Y eso lo mantiene en una especie de catarsis cutánea de la que no puede salir.

Harry no se desespera, no se martiriza. Sólo cumple su condena de mantenerse en la casa de sus tíos en Privet Drive, que finalmente terminará esa noche, cuando por fin alcance la mayoría de edad.

Entierra la cabeza en la almohada, mientras los gritos de tía Petunia taladran sus oídos.

* * *

**El sol brilla, navegante.**

La Madriguera se mantiene en pie por pura magia. En ese mundo se urden unos tiempos oscuros que los que ya los vivieron, esperaron nunca volver a pensar en ellos, y los que no, temen tanto su reincidencia que no son capaces ni de llamarlo por su nombre. El mundo de la magia tropieza una y otra vez y el hogar de los Weasley exulta felicidad por una causa tan frívola como que dos personas que se aman, se unen para siempre. Y es por eso que la celebración se encuentra en su salsa, por que la palabra 'siempre' nunca ha sonado tan palpable.

Molly Weasley se encuentra sentada en el sofá de su salón, inclinada en un montón de papeles, listas, arreglos, y un folio de cosas sin sentido, intentando que la discusión de sus dos hijos pequeños no le fragmente los sesos. Londres se deshace en caos y ella tiene una boda que organizar. Es mucho pedir un poco de silencio y tranquilidad. Al parecer sí, por que desde la cocina continúan los ruidos perforándole la paciencia.

— ¡Ron, Ginny! Vayan ahora mismo ha desgnomizar el jardín, se los he estado diciendo todas las vacaciones y hasta hoy no lo han hecho.-Su voz autoritaria era ley en la Madriguera. Y aún sabiéndolo ella y todos sus hijos, ya se veía como ambos chicos comenzaban a abrir la boca para protestar.- ¡Sin discusiones, ahora!

Ginny, cruzada de brazos salió de la casa rumbo al seto. Tenía el cabello más largo, pero fuera de eso, no había cambiado la gran cosa. Ron le siguió, arrastrando los pies. Había crecido unos centímetros más, lo que era ya decir. Se le veía más delgado y desgarbado que nunca. Hermione, aguantando una mirada reprobatoria, se fue pegada a ellos. El cabello más claro y la piel bronceada, sin embargo, la misma expresión molesta. No compartía los métodos violentos por los que se desgnomizaba el jardín, pero había que hacerlo.

La pelirroja tomaba con especial brusquedad a los pequeños seres con aspecto de papa, y Hermione se preguntaba si su mal carácter se debía a la inminente llegada de su mejor amigo. A su lado, Ron, no paraba de refunfuñar qué era injusto que ellos estuvieran allí haciendo de todo y sus hermanos no. La Madriguera se preparaba para una boda, y todo debía estar perfectamente arreglado.

— Es totalmente ilógico que nosotros- dijo Ron molesto, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra 'nosotros'.- nos preocupemos más de los preparativos que los propios Bill y Fleur. ¿A qué es ilógico, Hermione?

A la chica la pilló desprevenida la pregunta. Al parecer el pelirrojo se negaba rotundamente a pedir apoyo de su hermana, por lo que se volvió hacia a ella, la única que lo debía escuchar, al menos.

— Eres la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts. Dime si no es ilógico.- insistió Ron con una mirada intensa.

Hermione sabía perfectamente que cuando Ron quería algo se ella, la conseguía con halagos. Era totalmente consciente. Pero el sólo hecho de que Ron hubiera mencionado el nombre de la_ francesita estirada_ con ese disgusto en la voz, le merecía todo el apoyo, y todo lo que le chico quisiera de ella.

— Es totalmente ilógico.- coincidió Hermione con decisión.

Ron siguió enviando gnomos más allá del seto, esta vez con inusual entusiasmo. La sonrisa en la cara, y las orejas coloradas. Sólo que eran cubiertas por el cabello, demasiado largo, irregular, rozando la mandíbula angulosa. En la nuca, los mechones pelirrojos jugueteaban con el borde de la polera azul un tanto desteñida y que dejaba a la imaginación una espalda amplia y telúrica. El perímetro de la razón desaparece completo con la dejadez en que irgue su inmensa altura.

— Eh... Hay alguien allí.- Ambas chicas levantan la mirada ante el llamado de Ron.

No es una figura imponente. No se distingue con claridad, el seto es irregular y el cansancio interrumpe a los parpados, que perezosos, se vencen a las gotas de sudor. Es evidente que carga algo, y al parecer el sol ejerce una presión bárbara sobre la persona, además de arrebatarle destellos platinados de la cabeza.

Ninguno parece dispuesto a seguir con el trabajo sin llevarse a la boca el ínfimo descubrimiento de quién se trata. Camina hacia ellos y, de alguna manera inexplicable, los tres podrían jurar que arrastra los pies, fluyendo de una manera en que nadie lo hace. Los tres tienen gnomos en las manos, pero no parecen notarlo. Igual que no parecen notar sus mordiscos ni sus golpes.

Es una tarde calurosa y que importa. La Madriguera siempre es calurosa, principalmente por que siempre es en verano. Cálida y calurosa. La hierba del jardín es fresca y sinfónica. Y aun que les roce los tobillos, aliviando imperceptiblemente, el sol pega duro en la frente, más cuando tienes trabajo que hacer. Es por eso que un canto de un pájaro distrae. La voz fuerte de la señora Weasley en la casa, la tetera sonando en la cocina. Distrae el crujido de la tierra bajo los pies, distrae la nube que pasa. Distrae de lo que hay que hacer y es por eso que la Madriguera crece sin guía ni rumbo, como ella sola sabe, más allá de los límites.

— Es...- se aventura.- ¿Es... Luna?

El misterio de la identidad no tiene ese magnetismo cuando ya los labios de Ginny lo han develado. Soltando los gnomos que tiene en la mano, avanza unos pasos indecisa. Indecisa de creer en sus propias palabras.

— Por Merlín Santísimo, si es ella.- confirma Hermione a la vez que sostiene su palma estirada sobre los ojos, a modo de visera.- ¡Ron, reacciona¡Coge ese baúl!

Ron aún no reacciona, ni siquiera a las elocuentes indicaciones de su amiga, ni a los irritantes empujones de su hermana. Avanza, más que nada por librarse de ese puntiagudo e insobornable dedo que se le clava entre las costillas, a la vez que se vuelve a echar una mirada extrañada a las dos chicas. Parece increíble en días como esos pero, _¡Chicos!_, el viento sopla y además de revolverles en cabello, trae consigo la voz de la peculiar Ravenclaw.

Esta vez Ron corre a su encuentro y, Hermione y Ginny lo siguen. Saltan el seto. Luna arrastra el baúl con esfuerzo, pero en su boca baila una sonrisa. Su pelo es una carcajada escandalosa a los cánones de belleza y su falda parece estar fabricada con un trozo de carpa de circo. El mundo de la magia se cae a tajadas y Luna Lovegood sonríe bajos los rayos del sol.

* * *

**Vuela, vuela, mariposa**

Es otra cosa. Extraña, cálida, portentosa. Tiene diecisiete años y _¡Al fin!_ es mayor de edad. Pero cuando la ve, no puede juntar dos palabras que suenen, a lo menos, coherentes unidas.

Luna se sienta a su lado y le sonríe. Aún nadie le ha explicado por que la chica está allí. Con una cola mal hecha, y los ojos de ese brillo metálico, Luna toma una tostada como si se tratara de una mariposa y no puede creer que eso sea comestible. Quizás no es por la tostada, quizás es por que para ella todo es nuevo, todo es curiosidad.

Se siente deprimido como no se ha sentido en las semanas de soledad, pero los comentarios son aún mejores si los oye de la boca de Luna que si intenta descifrar su tono de una carta escrita en papel regalo. Luna es conocida como la extraña del colegio -el que ya no abrirá- y sólo se da cuenta, leyendo sus líneas en un papel estampado de motivos alegres de épocas estivales, que Luna no es tal cosa. Luna sólo es especial. Los aros con forma de rábanos también lo son. Hasta la manera en que comenta uno de sus libros favoritos diciendo que

—...el hecho de que ella haya usado su cepillo de dientes es un indicativo más de la falta de intimidad- Es especial.

Harry no sabe explicar esa palpitante sensación que le provocaba. Ha decidido con crepitante decisión que Luna no es extraña, sólo es diferente y no es un motivo para sentir lástima por ella, cosa que antes le molestaba dolorosamente. Nadie le ha explicado que hace la rubia viviendo en la Madriguera, pero resuelve que no le interesa el motivo. Puede que haya en alquiler una pieza y no importa. Puede que la haya invitado Ginny y...

Y todo se vuelca en ella. Cómo ha podido vivir esquivando su ausencia todo este tiempo. No se lo explica. Estaba tan convencido. _¡Lo he superado!_ En verdad que casi no le importaba. Pero su encuentro fue decidor.

Fue al día siguiente de su llegada. A la hora del almuerzo. Y lo sabía. Era inevitable. Como que las gotas de lluvia van de arriba hacia abajo. La presencia de Ginny Weasley esa tarde le golpeó como nunca nada lo había hecho según podía recordar. Podía declarar que su vida había estado colmada de emociones y adrenalinas, pero ninguna de la manera en que la hermana de su mejor amigo se había presentado. Difuminada, geostática e invasora.

Han sido semanas. Y han sido semanas. De que estaban y ya no. Pero hay una huella, y puede notarla en sus dedos, cuando delineaban las hebras de su cabello. Con diecisiete años no puede decir que es el amor de su vida. Por que no es el amor de su vida. Pero no puede hacer como que ya nada ha pasado _¡Así!_ No puede superarle de esa manera. _¡No!_¿Acaso ya lo olvido?

Su mente aniquila esa pregunta cuando su mejor amigo irrumpe en la cocina, totalmente ajeno a su devaneo mental.

— A que no saben que publicó el Profeta esta mañana.- Harry no se entera de las noticias más que por Hermione y Luna no lee El Profeta, fiel a sus principios.

— ¿Qué cosa?- pregunta, más por no dejar a su amigo con la palabra en la boca que por querer saber. Además, sabe que Luna no dirá nada si se trata de ese periódico.

— Los del ministerio cerraron el estadio de Ellis Moor ¡A cinco días del partido de los Cannons contra los Prides¡Ganaban seguro!- exclamó Ron Weasley ofuscadísimo. El día anterior se había preocupado especialmente de tener su camiseta favorita de los Chudley Cannons limpia para oír el partido a través de la Radio mágica.

— Vaya, lo siento. Ese partido prometía.- aseguró Harry. El quidditch era su pasión, pero desde que la guerra causa resquemor, convertía el noble juego de los magos en una adición frívola y sin sentido.

— Pues el Ministerio debería preocuparse por cosas más importantes que el quidditch.- apuntó Hermione, que traía El Profeta entre las manos. Se sentó frente a Harry y comenzó a pasar las hojas.

— La culpa es del idiota de McTigue que está reemplazando a Ludo Bagman en el Departamento del Quidditch.- compuso Ron mientras llevaba a su boca un bollo.- Noeh maf qie uh efqrefufo fejolah efplofifa malf alimenjafo.

Aun que el pelirrojo hablara con la boca llena, y con un maleficio de dientes gelatinosos y lengua estornudadora, todos sin excepción sabrían que Norman McTigue, actual jefe del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes mágicos -confundido a menudo con la entidad preocupada exclusivamente del quidditch-, _no es más que un escreguto de cola explosiva mal alimentado_. Por que traducir lo que Ronald Weasley dice con la boca llena es un arte dominado a la perfección por sus amigos. Aun que ellos no lo consideren una habilidad muy agradable.

— Agradecería que hablaras después de haber tragado.- observó Hermione sin despegar los ojos del periódico.- No me parece que... ¡Oh!

— ¿Qué? Se murió alguien que conocemos- aventuró Ron.

— No, pero casi.- informó Hermione.- Mundungus fue sorprendido traficando un especia protegida y el Colectivo para la Protección de las Criaturas Mágicas se le fue encima. Ahora está en San Mungo, pero en cuanto salga de allí se lo llevan derechito a Azkaban.

— ¿En serio?- jadeó Harry sobresaltado.

— Pues sí, eso dice El Profeta.

— Entonces no se puede tomar demasiado en serio.- opinó Luna con sensatez.

— El caso de ser así, esto traerá muchísimos problemas a la Orden.- dijo Hermione ignorando el comentario de Luna.

— No me importa. Se puede quedar allí.- dijo Harry con rencor. Aún recordaba como Mundungus Fletcher había saqueado la casa de Sirius -su casa-, después de su muerte.

— No digas eso Harry- lo reprendió Hermione.

— Es un sinvergüenza, pero no puedes negar que ha ayudado a la Orden en innumerables ocasiones- dijo a su vez Ron distraídamente. Harry no contestó.

La Orden es un dolor de cabeza aletargado, que se ha vuelto recurrente luego de semanas. A ellos no se les dice nada. A Harry no se le dice nada. La ausencia de Dumbledore hace presente la ineficacia, evoca la incapacidad de cualquiera que no sea el director para dirigir la Orden. Para cualquier cosa. Ahora que el cierre de Hogwarts es una realidad, y la Orden no es más que un Troll vendado de los ojos, nada encuentra su centro, nada encuentra su horma.

Y él, al parecer, no es lo suficientemente inteligente como para que se le informe. La impotencia a veces lo consume. Igual que cuando se descubre cavilando sobre pelirrojas indiferentes cuando la guerra se cierna sobre ellos. El enfrentamiento es inminente y el se tuerce en los problemáticos vaivenes del corazón.

Y está mal, realmente mal, elaborar frases dignas de un artículo de Corazón de Bruja.

— Me gustaría saber que está haciendo la Orden- expresa Ron por el grupo.

— A mi también.-coincide.- Al menos, antes de partir.

Todas las miradas fijas convergen en él. Y todas se perciben diferentes, como un haz de luz que se difracta sobre un vidrio quebrado. Pero la mirada de la pelirroja que asoma en las escaleras le escuece en las heridas. Esas, imaginarias, que él mismo ha atribuido a la ruptura amorosa. La chica sigue su camino pero Harry la tiene estática en la memoria. Duele. Haber dejado. Duele, haber jugado. Duele caer en que no importa realmente.

Espera -y sí, se da la grandilocuente libertad es esperar algo en tiempos como esos- que tal como el papelito con su nombre - ¡Ginny!- ha volado de él, espera que ese otro papelito -Harry-, que supuso ha estado desde hace tiempo, tiempos inmemorables, siempre, _ya no_, esté en el corazón de Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

**Manantial**

— ¡Bajen ya!

Las cosas siempre se desarrollan a trompicones. Nada preparado, nada premeditado. Un _¡De inmediato!_ basta para poner en marcha a un montón de Weasley reticentes al trabajo. La Madriguera se ha llenado por momentos, pero finalmente ha logrado su armonía, contando con todos sus habitantes dentro de sus dominios. Brilla, resplandece de alegría. Es la ley de la vida, los Weasley no pueden jamás estar separados.

El traqueteante preparativo de una boda remece todas las actividades. Y a todos les toca su parte. Hoy los más pequeños son los encargados de coordinar con el coro de hadas y sapos. Y en eso están, intentando ponerse de acuerdo para salir.

— Y traer las hadas y los sapos. Los sapos y las hadas- repite Ron como un autómata para no olvidarse de nada. Su madre intenta convencerse si es buena la idea de enviarlos. O no.

Ron golpea el suelo de madera con un pie, repetidas veces, al más puro _estilo Hermione_, y para la irritación de esta. Ron espera. Espera y por más que insistiera en encargarse de la barra de bebidas, les han dejado con los sapos y las hadas. Pero no, nadie lo considera digno de confianza. Al parecer, lo único que está dentro de sus capacidades son sapos y hadas. Y ni eso.

Luna echa la cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada llena de sonoridad cuando Ron protesta que está harto de las "hadas de las ranas". Ella ha sugerido un coro Rüghens _berlineses_ que su padre –_del que no ha sabido_.- puede contactar. Luna argumentó que la lengua germana es una de las más dulces que puedan escuchar, por cuestiones de fonética. El señor Weasley le ha preguntado que de que arte muggle se trata y la señora Weasley ha declinado su oferta con un gesto cariñoso.

Y Luna, pasando por alto la incredulidad de la señora Weasley, sonríe. La familia Weasley es una montonera de cabezas pelirrojas que contribuyen de manera ilustrada al ruido, y a ella le gustan.

Esperan a Harry, que se habrá entretenido en Merlín sabe que cosa. Los mayores ya se han ido, y los señores Weasley ya no pueden esperar. Dejan todo en manos de Ron que asiente con seguridad a sus indicaciones.

— ¡Ya voy!- cuncunea la voz de Harry desde alguno de los pisos superiores.

Ron con gesto distraído les dice a Ginny, Hermione y Luna que pueden adelantárseles, que ya van. Ginny toma los polvos flu y desaparece tras una llamarada, al igual que Hermione. Luna está por seguir sus pasos, cuando recuerda que no lleva dinero, y con la idea de hacerse con el último ejemplar del Quisquilloso, sube escaleras arriba en busca de algunos knuts, sickles o galeons

En las estrechas escaleras se encuentra con Harry que baja los peldaños de dos en dos. Casi se chocan, pero ella logra abrirse paso sin que la torpeza de sus movimientos logre hacer caer a Harry.

Con un peso extra en su morral, Luna puede bajar feliz de la vida y de los pimplis tragones.

— Ya sabes, _Downtown Medical Center_. No me pregunten por que se llama así, por que ni idea.- dijo Ron antes de ser tragado por una llamarada de la chimenea

— ¿Quieres…¿Vas primero?- ofreció Harry más por retrasar lo más posible su viaje en red flu que por ser caballeroso.

— Claro.- accedió Luna.

Con una de sus manos blancas tomó un puñado de polvos. Iba a soltarlos sobre la chimenea, cuando una explosión que nada tenía que ver con los polvos flu iluminó de verde todo el salón. Luna se quedó estática en el mismo sitio y Harry alcanzó a tomar entre sus dedos un pergamino expulsado de la vieja chimenea.

_Informativo:_

_Informamos a toda la comunidad mágica suscrita a _Red Flú_, que esta será suspendida temporalmente por contratiempos de nivel estructural. Esperamos resolver la restauración de la _Red Flu_ lo antes posible. Por mientras, no intente usar la chimenea. Quienes lo hagan aparte de sufrir desagradables consecuencias serán inmediatamente reportados al Departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica. Reiteramos, no intente utilizar la _Red Flu.

_Lamentando las molestias, _

_Panel de regulación Flú, __Departamento de Transportes Mágicos._

— ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá si alguien intenta usar la red flu?-preguntó Luna. Harry pudo observar su mirada soñadora y se preguntó si, en realidad, esa mirada no ocultaba alguna intención traviesa.

— No lo sé. Parece sospechoso ¿Había ocurrido alguna otra vez?

— No que yo lo recuerde. No importa, en El Profeta de mañana sabremos que son esas "desagradable consecuencias".- A pesar de no dejar de tener razón Harry pudo darse cuenta de que Luna se volvía un poco más seria y menos etérea al mencionar el periódico.

— ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

— No lo sé. Pero no podemos utilizar la red flu.-dijo Luna mientras se miraba en el espejo que estaba sobre la chimenea y este le gritaba _¡lávate ese pelo!_

Luna dejó su morral, hecho de parches de colores y del que colgaban todo tipo de artilugios de metal, en el suelo y se sentó en un sofá. Rebuscó en su interior, y sacó un maltrecho ejemplar de El Quisquilloso. Todo, con su permanente suavidad. Lo ojeó un par de veces y cerró. Dejó la revista con cuidado de nuevo en el morral y, con las manos sobre sus piernas, se miró los pies con inusitada atención.

A Harry le extrañó ese desinterés por El Quisquilloso, pero no dijo nada. Se paseó un momento por la Madriguera. Era tan extraña sin un Weasley, al menos.

— ¿Quieres conocer mi casa?

Harry se volteó hacia la voz nebulosa de Luna. Seguía sentada en esa pose de niñita aburrida, pero su mirada destilaba una ensoñación capaz de aturdir a cualquiera. Y a Harry. Pestañeó y trató de centrar su atención en la pregunta y no en la abrumante imagen de Luna.

— No podemos usar la red flu, tu misma lo dijiste. Lo leíste en ese informativo.- contradijo Harry. Pero ella no parecía para nada contrariada.

— Para ir a mí casa no es necesario usar la red flu.- dijo Luna con seda en la voz.

Harry se preguntó si dentro del morral de Luna cabría un pensadero y si ella, con su inestable equilibrio y fortaleza corporal, podría cargarlo adentro para mostrarle su casa a alguien con quien se quedara aislada cada vez que a la red flu se le antojaba dejar de funcionar.

— ¿Entonces...?

— Podemos caminar.- resolvió Luna como si fuera obvio.

— ¿Camin…?

— No es demasiado. Después te puedes sentar en el columpio para descansar.

La chica se puso en pié y recuperó su morral. Llegó hasta la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín y le devolvió una mirada, una invitación, que sin que Harry pudiera percatarse, comenzó a mover sus pies hacia donde Luna le dijera.

Luego de caminar unos metros junto a Luna Lovegood, siguiendo su orientación, Harry pudo darse cuenta que la chica no caminaba. Se deslizaba, fluía de manera en que Harry no había visto a nadie. Sería la manera de poner el pie en la hierba, sin ponerlo, o el impulso incauto con que se mueven las algas en el mar. Luna, caminando, volatilizaba todas sus nociones, desde esa más primaria de poner un pie delante del otro, hasta la gravedad con que caen sus largos mechones rubios hacia el suelo.

Caminaron un buen rato, a paso ligero. Luna caminaba como quien no sabe por donde va, pero en su mirada brillaba la inmaculada certeza de quien reconoce el camino. Harry nunca había reconocido cualidades, más allá de la descarnada capacidad de ver cosas que los demás, en ella, no en Luna, pero ahora mismo le fallaba la numerología en enumerar sus aciertos.

Harry mismo se sentía simple a su lado. Polera roja oscura, pantalones jeans hasta la rodilla, zapatillas negras. No era más. En cambio, Luna parecía romper con todo a su paso y a la vez capturar un rayo de sol en una burbuja.

Subieron una pequeña colina y tras unos árboles frondosos y de, seguramente, muchos años, vio una casa. Tenía dos pisos y a pesar de verse en buen estado, podía notarse su falta de uso. Su césped largo, las ventanas cegadas.

Llegaron al pórtico y Luna lo examinó largamente. Unos cuantos minutos. Minutos en que Harry no sabía si meter las manos en los bolsillos, o hacer crujir las articulaciones.

— ¿Vamos...?

— No es ésta.

Agradeció que Luna respondiera, por que Harry realmente no sabía que iba a preguntar. Y luego meditó en lo que Luna había dicho. Y si no era ésa ¿Por qué se habían molestado en llegar hasta ésa casa?

— Ven

Y Harry, manso, la siguió rodeando la casa. Un camino serpenteante entre la hierba, les llevó hasta una casa, antigua y mágica. Harry la vio a la distancia. Estaba pintada en una diligente combinación de amarillo y rosado. La brisa soplaba y parecía que no podía llevarse con él la magia que destilaba la edificación.

— La otra casa, la blanca, es de mis tíos. Mi padre me dijo que era mejor que pidiera asilo a mis tíos. Mi padre no se habla con ellos, pero sabe que a mí no me rechazan. Yo realmente no quería venir, pero mi padre insiste en que la revista no es un lugar seguro ahora y se siente más tranquilo si mis tíos me cuidan.

Harry la escuchó atentamente a pesar de tener algunas preguntas.

— Pero cuando llegué.- prosiguió.- Ellos no estaban. Se fueron. No sabía. Nadie sabía en realidad. La chimenea estaba atascada así que no pude regresar. Luego recordé que Ron vivía en Ottery St. Catchpole y caminé. Tardé un rato en darme cuenta de que era hacia el otro lado.

Su voz era etérea y líquida. Harry la sintió caracoleante en los laberinticos huecos de su cuello, cerca del nacimiento de cabello. Se erizó, pero no importó, Luna lo miraba con esa mirada metálica y espumosa, esa mirada de quien sabe que todo va bien.

Con un gesto le instó a que siguieran caminando. Harry nunca supo el momento en que la voz de Luna le había hecho detenerse.

— Esta casa era de mis abuelos. Luego de mis padres y mía. Mi madre la pintó de beige, amarillo lima, blanco invierno y malva.

Harry se preguntó de qué estaba hablando. Limón, invierno y malvas. ¿Eso que tenía que ver con el color de una casa? No tuvo respuesta, principalmente por que Luna siguió caminando hasta el pórtico. Puso una mano sobre el picaporte y la puesta se abrió despidiendo un brillo dorado. Harry sintió la magia en el interior.

— No tiene cerradura. Tiene un hechizo que reconoce a los dueños de la casa.

— No sabía que existiera eso.- respondió más que nada por que de permanecer tanto rato en silencio, sentía que ya no podría usar su voz.

Pasearon un rato por la casa. La chica abrió algunas habitaciones y se las mostró. De otras simplemente pasó de largo. Las escaleras estaban hechas de una piedra verdosa similar al mármol que se sostenía en el aire. Había un macetero que parecía contener una planta carnívora, seca ya. En una repisa descansaban figuras hechas como de telarañas, una silla hecha de humo y un recipiente que parecía ser de agua. El piso de la cocina estaba constituido de baldosas de diferentes tamaños, formas y motivos, que mágicamente –y nunca mejor dicho- encajaban unos con otros, a la perfección.

Sin duda la casa de los Lovegood guardaba muchos más secretos, y a la mirada embelesada de Harry solo algunos fueron desvelados. La casa era lúgubremente hechizante, míticamente colorida, electrizantemente viva. Su nombre era ensoñación y su alter ego, Luna Lovegood.

No había otra casa que pudiera llevar ese nombre.

No se lo dijo. Pero las palabras se enroscaban en su lengua sin dejarle emitir opinión. Luna salió de la casa como alma errante. Y Harry no pudo más que seguirla.

Caminó a través de un jardín de extravagante colorido, que permanecía vivo sólo por los misterios de la vida. O de la magia. La casa parecía en un profundo sueño, parada en el tiempo pero viva al fin. Y nunca se le ocurrió como podría ser que ese jardín brillara tanto sin cuidado.

Cuando Harry miró buscando a Luna la encontró sentada. Era un roble infinito, de un color antiguo, cuyo brazo se extendía hasta donde las cuerdas sujetaban el columpio de Luna Lovegood.

Su mirada lo atravesó. Era la mirada más despierta de la historia de las miradas despiertas. Luna Lovegood lo miraba con esos ojos diáfanos, brillantes, soñadores. Pero ya no soñadores. Si no cristalizados en el dolor más puro de la infancia.

Harry corrió, se apresuró, voló a su lado. Como llegó hasta ella no lo sabe. Sólo sabe que está frente a Luna y ella llora. Y el se siente el niño más incapaz del mundo. El más idiota y retrazado mental.

Quiere decir algo, pero para qué. Para decir alguna idiotez y cagarla más. Hermione es la de los sentimientos, no él. Ron se reiría de su situación.

— No se ni por que lloro.- dijo Luna de pronto.

— Tranquila.- suena su propia voz, pastosa.- A veces es bueno desahogarse.

— Pero no estoy triste.

— Pues… Supongo que todos merecemos llorar a veces

Y un sollozo sucumbe a Luna. Son quejidos pequeños. Intermitentes, profundos. Luna llora y Harry parado frente a ella la ve llorar. Es la situación más idiota que ha visto. No, _Yo soy un idiota_. No sabe como, pero se inclina y la abraza por los hombros. Y así se siente un poco conforme consigo mismo. Es como un felix felicis ocasional.

— Se que la voy a ver. Se que ella me abrazará cuando me vea.- dice Luna. El la estruja contra él. Parece calmarla, pero ella tiene algo que decir.- No es triste ya, es sólo nostalgia. Pero tienes razón, Harry. Todos merecemos llorar.

Le devuelve el abrazo. A medida que Luna hablaba, Harry sentía un nudo en la garganta agrandarse. Pero que unos brazos frágiles, níveos, diáfanos se deslizaran por su torso bastaron para que sus angustias disminuyeran. Las lágrimas que sus ojos despedían ahora buscaban su camino en los hombros de Luna.

— Necesito un pañuelo. Un minuto más y mi nariz no aguanta.- Así de directa y desconcertante.

Y Harry libera a Luna para buscar un pañuelo. Y _¡Maldición!_ No hay un maldito pañuelo. Tantea en sus bolsillos y en sus costados. Tantea en todos lados, pero no encuentra un simple pañuelo. Luna lo mira con un aire divertido mientras se tapa la nariz. Se tantea la polera. Y es lo más estúpido que ha hecho. No lleva más que una polera y ahí es imposible que haya un pañuelo.

Y no se lo piensa. Por que si llega a hacerlo le parecerá una locura. Pero por algo está con la llamada Lunática y nada es una locura cuando se trata de ella. La confirmación divina de ese descubrimiento es la sonrisa hierática que tiene Luna cuando se limpia con la prenda que antes llevaba.

La sonrisa de Luna es profética. La guerra se vuelca sobre ellos, pero mientras Luna siga sonriendo de esa manera Harry se sabrá de poseedor de las bendiciones más incendiarias que la magia puede concebir. La magia fluye, es manantial en Luna Lovegood. Luna es magia y quien lo niegue es por que no ha visto su sonrisa.

Camino a casa, entre anécdotas superficiales, el viento sopla y Harry siente la brisa. Se eriza su piel, pero no siente frío. Es Luna. Es la magia. Y probablemente sea eso lo que le recorre la espina dorsal.

Las preguntas irritantes _¡¿Y tu ropa¡¿Por qué estás desnudo?!_ de Hermione son inofensivas. Las burlas de Ron serán milenarias, más no duelen. La guerra atormenta los corazones, destruye la felicidad. La muerte merodea cerca. Pero nada puede doler, cuando Harry Potter tiene en las venas _magia más bella_ que la que nace de una varita.

* * *

_Nota de Belén_

_Esto es un regalo de cumple para mi mejor amiga en la vida :D Ojalá le guste, es lo único que pido. No se por qué costó tanto, pero ojalá valga la pena. Por ahora queda ahí, es un one-shoot y es un regalo. Pero me gusta y creo que podría continuarlo. Ojo, creo. No lo sé, me gusta y tengo unas ideas dando vueltas en mi cabecita creativa. Por el momento queda en lo que está. Ya veremos._

_**¿Te gusta¿No te gusta¡Review!**_

_Con mucho amor para la Velti que hoy cumple 19,_

_Besos a todos_

_**Belén**_


End file.
